Moonlit and Maskless
by GoneAbsolutelyMad
Summary: It all started when Kid Flash decided to sneak into her room and persuade her to come with him. And now that she has, the HIVE five are back, and they know just where to find her. Will Jinx be able to take down her old team and keep Wally safe? Rated T for minor swearing and violence. (*First two chapters UPDATED to make more sense of a PREQUEL I am writing for this story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Usually I'm a BB/Terra shipper (I have a story going, so check that out if you want), but I felt like some Flinx today. They're just… cute. This might be a one-shot, or I might turn it into a story. You decide. Thanks!**

***This is redone to better fit a prequel to this story I'm posting soon. Not much changed though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans.**

TTTTTT

Even with my eyes closed, I knew he was there, somewhere. I didn't get any peace with that damn Kid Flash following me around everywhere. He found me at a beach one day, three weeks after the Brotherhood, and now he wouldn't leave me alone. So what if we had kissed? We weren't dating, I wasn't in love, I wasn't going to be a good guy, and I made that all perfectly clear.

But Kid Flash wouldn't have it. He knew I was living in the HIVE base by myself, and had taken to watching me sleep. It was pretty unsettling at first, but he never did anything. He just kind of sat there next to my bed, back against the wall. He spoke sometimes, telling me about his past, or what happened during the day when he wasn't with me. I couldn't help but think that if he knew I was awake, he wouldn't be telling me any of this. He wouldn't trust me. He _shouldn't_ trust me.

"The crime rate's really gone down since we fought the Brotherhood. I'm not saying you've gone soft or anything, 'cause I know how much you hate when I say that, even though I'm not sure why. I think you'd do good on the good side. You could even team up with me if you wanted to. We could start our own little team. Or keep it just us."

_God, he trusts me that much?_

"You know, I don't think you're bad luck. I wouldn't come into just any girl's room in the middle of the night and tell them all the stuff I've been telling you. I don't know what it is about you, Jinx. I really have no damn idea."

I could almost _feel_ his frustration with himself. I cautiously opened one eye a fraction of a centimeter, just to look at him. Just to see the one person on this planet who actually believed in me. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, and was running his hands through his deep red hair, covered in a thin sheet of moonlight.

"I just… you're different, you know? And I don't mean just because you've got pink hair and cat eyes and you glow. I really like the glowing thing by the way. Huge turn on."

He chuckled, though I could still tell he was serious. The Kid Flash I saw at night was a lot different than the every day Kid Flash on the streets of Star City.

"I really, really like you, Jinx. And I know you like me too, because you've kept all the roses I've been giving you."

Shit.

"I'll wait though. I may be the fastest boy alive, but I'm willing to wait until you're ready for a relationship. You can take as long as you want. I'm not going anywhere."

He had no idea what he was doing to me. No. Idea. He makes me want to kiss him and hex him at the same time. But he'd probably like that.

He let his head rest against the wall, face tilted slightly upwards. I opened my one eye a little more, then both. I could feel my heart beating fast, trying to push its way through my ribcage. Kid Flash wasn't wearing his mask.

"I love you Jinx, I really do. I'm not just saying that either."

"You're an idiot," I whispered, half hoping he wouldn't hear me.

He chuckled. "I knew you were awake. Your breathing is deeper when you're asleep."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

He smiled, the moonlight reflecting off his perfect grin. "Nah. Just the ones named Jinx."

I rolled my eyes.

"So why am I an idiot this time?"

"You're not wearing a mask."

"Why would I?" he asked.

It was such a simple question. Or a statement, really. Why would he? Who would I tell? I didn't even know his name…

"Wally West," he said, turning his head to look at me.

I stared at him, not even sure what to say.

"And you are?" he smiled.

I looked away. "Jinx."

"Oh come on, that's not fair."

"I don't think I have another name," I said, still looking away. "I've always been Jinx, for as long as I can remember."

"Jinx, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't," I said shortly. "I don't need pity, alright?"

He raised his hands in defense. "I'm here to make things better, not worse."

"You can't."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't make things better. I'm always going to be bad luck. I'm not happy-go-lucky Wally West. I can't get all the good publicity and the adoring fans. That's not me."

"Do you think I want all that?" he asked. "If I could live a normal life, I would. But there's people that need saving. Besides, if I were never Kid Flash, I would never have met you. And I think that's the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the best things that's ever happened to me."

"Kid, I…"

"Wally," he cut in. "It's Wally to you. No more 'Kid Flash'."

"Wally then," I said, emphasizing his name. "Even if I wanted to be good, it wouldn't work out."

"Why not?"

"I'm bad luck! Dangers around every corner for me. And you come here in the middle of the night and tell me you love me? It would never work!"

He sighed. "Jinx. We'll make it work. Just trust me."

There it was again. _Trust me_.

"I… I don't know how."

"What do you mean? It's easy."

"For you. I've kind of been on my own my whole life, if you haven't noticed."

"Well not anymore." He stood up. "I'll come back tomorrow around noon. We can talk about it then, if you want."

I stared at him. Why was Kid Flash, Wally West, of all people, here in my room, trying to get me to turn over to the good side? Why was it me that he loved?

"Alright?"

"No."

"Then how about Monday? Or maybe Tuesday? I can't Wednesday, the Titans have…"

"Don't leave."

If that didn't catch him off guard, I'm losing my mind. I could almost see his cheeks redden. "I… um… but you… really?"

"Yes really. Since when do I joke?"

"Well never, but I thought…"

"Stop thinking."

"Yes ma'am," he slipped back down into his previous position against the wall.

"Um… Kid Flash?"

"Wally."

I sighed. He was ruining this. "Wally."

"Yes Jinxy?"

"You can sleep up here, if you want…"

He instantly perked up, his eyebrows disappearing under his mess of hair. "Seriously?"

"Try anything and you're dead."

"Don't have to tell me twice. Move over."

I slid back in the bed, and lifted up the corner of the blankets for him to slide in. He did so happily, turning to look at me. "So…" I could tell he felt awkward. This from the guy who told me he loved me.

"God, you're such a child." I pushed him onto his back and rested my head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. He instantly scooped me in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"Goodnight Jinx."

"Goodnight Wally."

TTTTTT

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you all really liked the first chapter of this, so I decided I'll attempt at making it a story. Consider this your Christmas present from me. There will probably be other chapters as well, but nothing super long.**

***EDITED! This one kind of changed a lot. I don't think the rest of the story will be edited, just the first two chapters (unless I find something. If you find something that doesn't fit, leave it in the reviews or PM me.)**

**Reviews: **

**TheLightBeforeWeLand: Well, I don't know how this will work either. You're finding out with me.**

**Different Is Better: Your wish is granted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or the image for this. (Pshhh, I can't draw.)**

TTTTTT

I woke early in the morning to find my bed unusually warm, and leaning more to one side. I rubbed my still-closed eyes with the heels of my hands, feeling like I had stayed up later than usual. I tried to recall what had happened the night before. Kid Flash was here, I knew that much. But I couldn't remember him leaving. Wait… he hadn't left.

Shit.

I pulled my hands away from my eyes and looked beside me, at a sleeping speedster. Well. This wasn't exactly a good thing.

I sat up and rested my head in my hands. How could I be so stupid? I had told myself I wasn't going to let this happen. I had promised that no matter what, I was _not _going to fall for Kid Flash.

But nobody said anything about Wally West.

He had said he loved me.

_He doesn't even know who you are. He'll be running terrified once he sees the real you._

No. Wally was… different.

_So what do you think is going to happen? He's just going to be your knight in shining armor and carry you away into the sunset? _

I sighed.

"What's the matter Jinxie?" Kid Flash asked, still laying down.

I flinched as his hand touched my back. He didn't pull away.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked.

He sat up at looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with you."

"I let you sleep with me."

"Yeah, actually _sleep. _We didn't…"  
"I know," I said, cutting him off. "That's kind of worse."

"How so?" he asked.

I shook my head. "You don't even _know _me. We've only seen each other a handful of times; you barely know me. We've only even kissed once."

"That doesn't mean there's not time," he said gently.

"And even if you did decide you want to put up with me," I went on, ignoring him. "I don't have anywhere to go. Eventually the H.I.V.E five is going to escape, and I can't be here when that happens."

"Well, we can fix all those things," he said calmly.

And then, before I knew what was even going on, he had gently tilted my head so I was looking towards him, and was kissing me.

He pulled away gently, keeping his hand under my chin, his face barely an inch away from mine. He was so close I could feel his breath as it touched my skin.

"There," he said. "Now we've kissed twice. And I'm more than willing to keep the number rising. Now for the other two. You don't have to stay here; we can start on the hero thing any time you want. As for the not knowing you thing, well, there's always time for that."

"The hero thing," I said slowly, still surprised from the kiss. "It wouldn't work. Where would I even go?"

"Stay with me," he said, as if it were the simplest decision in the world. "I have a place in the city, and it's got more than enough room for both of us." He stared at me with those intense blue eyes, seeming to be waiting for me to answer.

"Kid Fl…"

"Wally," he sighed. "I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to keep telling you to call me Wally until you remember."

I rolled my eyes. He was ruining this. "Wally. Don't you think this whole thing's a little… rushed?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. Speed's my thing, you know? And I don't think we're rushing into anything. I want you to be happy, that's all."

I stared down at my worn-out sheets, trying to stop tears from forming in my eyes. Kid… Wally, noticed this immediately.

"Jinx? What's wrong?" he asked calmly, as if trying to sooth a baby. "Was it something I said? Oh god, Jinx, I didn't mean to…"  
"You mean it?" I asked quietly, still refusing to look at him.

"Mean what?" he asked, his head cocked to the side.

"About me coming to live with you. Do you really mean it?"

_God, why was I so damn emotional?_

"Of course I meant it."

"When can we go?" I asked, looking up into his still un-masked face.

He beamed "Start packing Jinxy, you're moving."

TTTTTT

"I didn't think it would be that easy," I thought out loud as I stood in the bedroom of Wally's apartment. I thought it would involve at least a few hours' worth of packing, moving, and unpacking, but it wasn't nearly that difficult. It wasn't until I had to leave the HIVE base that I realized how little I actually needed. I was able to shove all my clothes into a duffle bag, and the few precious items I couldn't part with only took up a few boxes. Wally was incredibly nice about the whole thing, setting me up in the spare bedroom. I wanted to share with him, and I'm sure he probably did to, but that's not something you can just say to a person. And like I said before, I didn't want things moving to fast.

"Didn't think what would be that easy?" said speedster asked, appearing behind me in the doorway.

"Leaving," I answered simply.

He wrapped his arms around be from behind. "I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad I did too," I replied. And it was the truth. I had finally left, finally gotten back on track. I was slowly putting my life back together again. All it took was a little willpower, a few boxes, and a super powered teenage boy named Wally West.

TTTTTT

… **I'm not saying I hate it, but I'm not saying I love it either. So tell me what you think, because I'm my own worst enemy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know I haven't updated since December, but I decided to add another chapter. Plus, all of you wanted me to. :P Let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own.**

**Side note: There's a poll on my profile, feel free to answer it.**

**TTTTTT**

He wasn't angry often, but when he was, it was like a wave carrying the broken glass of a thousand bottles. And, to be honest, it frightened me. Yes, something scared the ex-villainess. Get over it.

"Don't they know who we are?" he shouted, pacing the floor in front of the couch that I sat on. "What have we ever done to offend anybody? Who the hell do they think they _are_?"

"Um… Wall.."

"I mean, didn't we save this city _at least _a dozen times in the past week?" he continued, cutting her off. "If anything, they owe us!"

"Wally…"

"I mean, _seriously_! Once I find out who did this, I'll.."  
"Wally!" I shouted, the edges of my eyes flashing pink.

He paused, and turned to stare at me. Almost at once, a look of apology came over his face. "I'm sorry Jinxie," he said, coming to sit down next to me. "It just bothers me, you know? You've only been here for a week, and this happens."

"Wally," I said, trying not to laugh. "I used to be the one breaking into places and stealing things. This is no big deal. We can fix it."

He ran his hand through his red hair. "I just don't get it. What did we ever do to anybody?"

I bit my lip. "Actually… it might not be a 'we' problem."

He turned to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"I think it might be my fault," I said, avoiding his perfectly blue eyes.

"What? How is this your fault?"

"Maybe… Maybe the H.I.V.E found out where I went to, and they decided to prove a point."

"Maybe some thugs just decided to trash the place," Wally suggested, obviously not wanting to admit that I had probably caused this whole thing.

I shook my head. "No, I think it's more than that."

He stood up and took my hand. "No matter what it is, don't worry about it. I'll keep you safe."

I laughed, and let him pull me to my feet. "In case you haven't heard, I can take care of myself just fine."

"And that's why I love you so much," he smiled. "You're a princess who doesn't need her prince, but loves him anyway."

I crinkled my nose. "Did you just call me a princess?"

"Yep."

"And you're my prince?"

"Totally."

"Excuse me while I go throw up," I half-teased.

"I'll hold your hair back," he offered.

I snorted. "You're just full of it today, aren't you?"

"What, being sexy? Every day, Jinxie."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say."

"You know what I say?" He questioned, linking my arm in his. "Since all our things are gone, how about you say we go shopping?"

"Whatever makes you happy," I said, as we walked out the door. But one thing still tugged at the back of my mind. If we bought new things, would they just get destroyed again?  
**TTTTTT**

** So… The ending was kind of darker than I thought, but you're the readers! Let me know what you think.**

**Also, I'm writing a regular fiction story, so let me know if any of you are interested in that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Sorry if it's been a while, I'm alternating between this and 'Meeting the Family' (which should have another chapter sometime soon. Definitely by the end of next week).**

**Dragonfeith: I love your comment, and I'm glad I can excite readers. I'll let you in on a secret. I'm only seventeen. Ha.**

**Also, thank you to the multitudes of people that reviewed! It makes my day.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. But do I wish I owned Kid Flash? …Never mind…**

** Oh, and a warning, this one has the F bomb in it. Okay? Okay.**

** Another note: This one's a little longer than the last one. I'm trying.**

**TTTTTT**

I sat on top of my bed, staring down at my Titans communicator. The messages just kept coming. They weren't calls, just words, staring boldly out of the screen.

_Hope you're having fun. It's not going to last long._

_ We know you're with him._

_ Traitor._

They hurt more than they should. But, more importantly, I was scared. The caller(s) hadn't identified themself, but there was no doubt in my mind who it could be.

The HIVE five. They had found me. Somehow they had managed once again to evade the Teen Titans, break out of whatever confinement they had been locked in, and find me.

_You can't hide._

I took a deep, shuddering breath. I wasn't planning on hiding. I was planning on fighting. And if these 'threats' got any worse, I was going to leave. I couldn't let Wally get hurt. I wasn't even going to tell him where I was going. I would just have to get up and go. I told him from the very beginning that being with me was stupid; he'd only get hurt. He might have taken that to mean that I was the one hurting him, and in a sense I was, but I had meant physical pain once the HIVE five came back, not a bad boyfriend-girlfriend relationship.

_Don't try to run._

I don't know why I kept looking at the old messages. A new one hadn't come in three days. Maybe they had given up, tired and frustrated of looking for me. After all, I was the leader of the group; I was the glue that held them together. Now, without me, surely they must be suffering.

The thought actually kind of _distressed _me a little. I know it shouldn't, but I couldn't help but feel a little bad for my old team.

_Don't forget, Jinx, we know all your weaknesses._

Forget that. The little fuckers could go rot in hell. If they wanted to find me, I wished them luck trying.

A new thought struck me. What if they came here to look for me, but I had already left in order to spare Wally? I was stuck.

My communicator buzzed in my hands, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see right away. I was scared. Tough-as-nails Jinx was scared. I was doing a lot of that lately, wasn't I?

I took a deep breath as my eyelids fluttered opened. I had to do it. I looked down at the screen, reading the bold white type against the black background.

_Come with us or we take him too._

…

No.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. It was one thing to threaten me, who had been one of them for years and led their team. But to threaten Kid Flash, who hadn't done anything but save me; well, that was a different story. Wally was innocent. He didn't even _know _about the messages. He only knew that the HIVE _may _be on to us, not that they actually _were._ And now, by going with him, I had not only endangered myself, but him as well.

I chucked the communicator against the far wall, where it landed on the carpet with a thud. I fell back on the bed, my head hitting the pillow as soon as Wally sped into the room.

"I heard something fall," he said quickly, looking around the room. "What happened?"

I mumbled into the pillow that it was nothing; he didn't have to worry.

He walked (yes, walked) to the edge of the bed and sat down. "What's the matter Jinxie?" He placed his hand on my back, and I didn't bother pushing him away.

"I don't want to talk about it," I answered. This was my problem, not his.

"Jinx, come on. You know you can tell me anything…"

The communicator buzzed, softer against the carpet, but Wally heard it. He started towards it, but I sent a hex his way before he could touch the thing. Not a strong one, just a jolt to stop what he was doing.

"Leave it there," I commanded from where I sat as he rubbed his arm.

"But it could be important," he responded, staring at me with those big blue eyes.

"Wallace Rudolph West, I swear to God, if you touch that communicator, I will hex you into oblivion," I threatened.

"Fine," he sulked, starting to walk towards the bed. But before I could blink, he had grabbed the communicator and sped out of my room.

I froze. My heart seemed to want to escape from my ribcage, and not in a good way. I could only pray that it was an actual message from a Titan, and not my old team harassing me. Threatening me. Threatening Wally.

I held my breath. There was not a noise in the entire apartment, not even the sound of a ticking clock. Then footsteps. Soft, slow, feet in just their socks padding towards my room.

Wally appeared in the doorway, and leaned against the frame. He held the communicator in his left hand. He stared at it; he looked up at me.

"How long." It was a statement, not a question.

I looked down at my lap.

"Jinx," he said, coming over to sit by me. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks," I said quietly.

He took a deep breath, running his hand through his red hair. "Why haven't you told me?"

_Because it's not your problem. _I thought. "It's none of your business," I said, trying to sound angry. Maybe if he saw I was mad, he'd back off. "I can handle this myself."

"Jinx. Don't lie to me. Now, honestly, why haven't you told me?"

I sighed. "Because it's not your problem, Wally! It's mine! I was their leader; I was the one who left them. This isn't your battle to fight!"

He sighed. "Jinx, I'm the one who took you from them. I'm in this just as much as you are."

"Maybe. But you saw the messages. I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe, if I just left…"

"No." he turned to wrap me in his arms. "We'll deal with this together."

I didn't respond, but I was grateful, even though I knew I'd have to go through this alone. I wasn't going to put Wally in danger.

**TTTTTT**

**Apparently, this is an action story now. Okay then.**


End file.
